Lose Yourself
by scribbens
Summary: Brittana. Plain and simple.
1. Chapter 1

**A freshman in high school. Finally. Santana Lopez was beyond excited to start this new chapter of her life. Of course she would never admit that, but all the same it was true. She was determined to rule the school and she wouldn't let anyone stand in her way. Being a Cheerio was sure to aid this ambition. It better since Santana wasn't even interested in cheer. It was the first day of school and Santana was spending a long time in front of the mirror. She had to look perfect since Cheerios was just as much social as athletic. A buzz from her phone alerts her that her ride is waiting. Living next to someone two years older had it perks. She damn sure wouldn't be seen riding the bus. Five minutes later Santana crossed the threshold of McKinley High School with her game face on. As she made her way down the hall she noticed the looks people we giving her. Curiosity from the girls and from the boys the typical lust most girls get. She made her way to advisement to pick up her schedule. Santana had researched the school before today since she wasn't going to be the typical first day at a new school student that fumbles and bumbles through the day to get their bearings. She managed to delay long enough that she walked into class just before the bell. She wanted everyone to notice when she walked in and she wasn't disappointed. Downside, she didn't have a choice of seating so instead of sitting next to cute boy she asked to take her seat next to a blonde in the back. As the teacher started the usual garbage of first day lecture, the blonde leaned over and introduced herself.**

"**Hi! I'm Brittany! What's your name?"**

"**Santana." Short and to the point was the game here. She had little interest in talking to this girl and expected her to get the hint.**

"**Are you new to Lima? I've never seen you before and I've lived here my whole life."**

"**If you've been a Lima Loser that long and still find it necessary to ask that question you're dumber then you look." Some people really can't take a hint. This clueless blonde was sure to get the message now though.**

**As if not hearing the insult, Brittany responded with, "So where are you from then?"**

"**Dayton. Do you always annoy people you don't know?" As irritating as Santana found the conversation, she was intrigued by Brittany. Most people drop conversation with her when she pulls the bitch card, but Brittany's smile hadn't even faltered in this slightest.**

"**I'm not annoying you. We're best friends!"**

**To say Santana was speechless was an understatement. She was dumbstruck by the blonde's statement. How in the hell did this girl pull best friends from the conversation? Before she could respond the bell rang and Brittany jumped to her feet and stood beaming at her, clearly waiting. Santana stood and started walking at a brisk pace, hoping to lose the persistent blonde. No dice.**

"**What's your first class?"**

"**World Geography."**

"**Oh, me too! This is so exciting!"**

"**Very." Santana couldn't have laced that word with more sarcasm if she tried, but instead of catching it, Brittany looped her arm through Santana's and started pulling her in the direction of the class. Santana hoped this was the last part of the day where she would have to endure this bizarre girl.**

**As soon as they were seated in class, next to each other at the blonde's insistent when Santana tried to sit on the opposite side of the room from her, Brittany said, "Let me see your schedule!" Santana handed the paper over and felt her heart sink as the blonde squealed in obvious delight. The happiness couldn't mean anything good as far as Santana was concerned so she was slightly prepared to hear, "We have the same exact schedule! We get to spend all day together!"**

"**Awesome."**

"**I knew you'd be excited!"**

**As Santana was sitting there, preparing her next sarcastic comment, a thought dawned on her. Why was she entertaining this girl? Even though the blonde wasn't catching the sarcasm, she would surely respond to a direct statement. With the thought fresh, she rounded on the other girl and opened her mouth to tell her to fuck off, only to be met with that same, beaming smile as before. The original words got lost in her throat and she ended up asking Brittany for a pen instead. All Santana could think was how in the hell is she going to make a bad girl image with this girl around.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It had been one of the longest days of Santana's life. As irritating as Santana found the blonde, she simply didn't have the heart to tell her to go away, although she did keep up her constant stream of sarcastic comments, which the blonde remained oblivious to. Also, as much as Santana didn't want to admit it, Brittany was pretty good at making her laugh and more than once she caught herself smiling. When the final bell rang, Santana turned to Brittany and told her that she had plans after school and would see her tomorrow. Brittany leaped forward and hugged the shorter girl before bouncing off. Santana just shook her head and started off towards the gym locker rooms. It was time to get serious, Cheerios tryouts. She quickly changed into cheer clothing and entered the gym to start stretching, but was interrupted almost immediately.**

"**Santana!"**

**Oh no. It couldn't be. Sure enough though, when Santana turned to face the speaker, Brittany was excitedly making her way over. A Cheerio? Brittany? "What are you doing here?"**

"**Trying out for the Cheerios silly! Isn't it obvious?"**

"**You didn't strike me as the cheerleading type." Santana bristled at the blonde.**

"**I'm a dancing queen! You're going to need to know these things if you plan to stay my best friend!"**

"**Noted." Santana just couldn't figure this girl out. **

**Before anymore conversation could pass between them a whistle blowing and some unintelligible screaming announced the start of tryouts. Santana had heard about Sue Sylvester already and was prepared to take on the challenge.**

**Santana wasn't in the first group of girls that was subjected to Coach Sylvester's abuse. Most girls ran out of the gym crying before the routine was even half way through. Brittany wasn't one of those girls. She not only stayed but rocked it. Santana could tell that her earlier declaration of being a dancing queen wasn't an exaggeration even if it was a funny way of phrasing it. She moved with an ease and confidence that not even Coach challenged; she just moved onto the next person in line to aim her abuse at. At the end of the routine Brittany, another blonde that Santana had heard another girl call Quinn, and a boy Santana recognized from Geometry were the only ones left. **

"**Alright, you're in. Next victims!"**

**Santana joined the remaining students on the center of the floor and slid into the routine with ease. She wasn't nearly as graceful as Brittany but she was still good. After a comment about her race the overbearing coach moved onto the next person in line. Once again, the floor was clearing as people ran off the floor. As the song came to an end, Santana found herself standing alone. After another racial comment, Sue told Santana she was in and then addressed them altogether to tell them they practiced every day after school till it got dark and she would see them tomorrow.**

**As soon as Coach Sylvester exited the gym, Brittany ran up to Santana and got her with another hug that Santana didn't even bother to return. Unfazed, Brittany started talking excitedly about how they would be able to spend all evening with each other now. Santana could barely suppress her sigh, but acknowledged that Brittany wouldn't be able to tarnish the image Santana meant to make for herself since she was a Cheerio too. As Brittany continued to ramble, the girl named Quinn approached the pair and put her hand out to Santana.**

"**Quinn."**

"**Santana. This is Brittany."**

"**Nice to meet you two."**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Hey! Stupid! I'm talking to you!"**

**Santana spun around with homicidal intent. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"**

"**That idiot next to you."**

**Santana saw the briefest flash of hurt cross Brittany's face and this guy's fate was sealed. She was going to teach him who the stupid one was. She slammed her books into his chest to knock him off balance before bringing her knee up to his manhood. He dropped like a brick as Santana screamed various profanities at him and told him to never speak to Brittany again. The only thing that stopped the onslaught was Brittany's hand on her elbow, steering her away.**

"**You didn't have to do that."**

"**Yes I did. No one is allowed to talk to you like that. You're not stupid."**

"**I know I'm not. I just don't want you to get in trouble for fighting again."**

"**I won't. Promise."**

"**Good, and thanks Santana." With that Brittany hugged her best friend. A hug that was returned.**

**Needless to say, not only had Santana managed to create the bad girl image she had wanted in the last 6 months, but she had really become best friends with Brittany. And not only did people not mess with Santana, they were going to learn to not mess with her best friend either. In fact, her only friend. The only part of Santana's image that had missed the mark was ruling the school. Somehow she had managed to fall into place as Quinn's right hand. They weren't friends, but they made a good pair. Even though Brittany was technically a part of the equation, she was never the malicious bitch that Quinn and Santana threw around proudly. She was just there because Santana was. Santana didn't really mind backing Quinn, for now anyways. She planned to take over the HBIC role, but since Quinn was Coach Sylvester's current favorite and was dating one of the quarterbacks on the football team, it made more sense to not jostle the boat right now since she didn't have the social footing that she needed yet.**

**Santana was brought from her musings by Brittany warning her that they were going to be late for Cheerio's practice if she didn't hurry. Back to the grindstone. **

**After Cheerio's practice, as the girls were gathering their things to leave, Brittany stopped turned to Santana.**

"**Let's have a sleepover!"**

"**Whatever you want Britt." Santana never could say no to the bubbling BLONDE; even though she had a mountain of homework that was sure to go untouched if she went to Brittany's.**

"**Can we make fondue?"**

"**How about popcorn and hot chocolate instead?" Santana had learned early on with Brittany that fondue was not a great idea. Steak in chocolate? No thank you.**

"**But I really want fondue Santana!"**

"**Alright, alright! Fondue it is." Seriously, who could resist pouting? Not Santana.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sophomore year was here. Santana wasn't in a relationship but she had many boy toys that she used to advance her popularity, but mostly it was Puck and Matt. Brittany was also single with a reputation for making out with anything that moved. Quinn was still going steady with Finn, the now starting quarterback of the football team, and she had also taken up head of the Celibacy Club. A joke to Santana, but she joined anyways. anything to keep her on par with Quinn.**

**A hand grabbed her elbow and spun her around, pulling her chest to chest with Puck, who was leaning against the lockers. His hands immediately moved to her waist and she moved hers to his chest, putting a little distance. He was good for her reputation, but she didn't have to like him.**

"**Hey, baby. I had a good time with you this summer."**

"**Yeah, me too."**

"**Well I have a kid to throw in the dumpster out back and a troll to slushy. I will catch up with you later."**

**One good thing about Puck was that he didn't hang around all the time. He had his own thing to do on his own time which made him even more convenient. **

**Later at her locker, with Brittany by her side, Quinn walked up.**

"**We have a problem."**

"**By we, you must mean you. Brittany and I have no problem."**

"**My boyfriend has been blackmailed into the Glee Club and now Man Hands won't quit following him around. Now everyone thinks my boyfriend is gay and I am not going to be anyone's beard."**

"**Your boyfriend isn't our problem."**

"**It's time for Celibacy Club." Classic Quinn, but Santana let it slide and motioned Brittany to follow as she fell into step behind Quinn.**

**Celibacy Club turned into a war since Rachel Berry, the troll of McKinley, had decided to join. Quinn is convinced it's a ploy to get her man, and Santana admits that it is a bit odd of her to join a club where everyone hates her. Quinn doesn't waste a single opportunity to shut her down the whole meeting. As the two of them fight it out, Santana lets her thoughts wander and they quickly land on Brittany.**

**It had been a long a summer for Santana. As a Cheerio she was required to attend all the best parties where she had a reputation to make. So she spent the summer making out and hooking up with the popular boys. She definitely wasn't proud of it, but the worst part of it all was how it affected Brittany. She started following Santana's lead and making out with boys. So far she hadn't slept with one, but it only seemed a matter of time. This killed Santana because before her Brittany had been 'pure'. Now she was getting a reputation that Santana would kill to get rid of. Everyone, especially the boys, need to know and respect how she special she was. Before she could dwell on the subject any longer, Santana was pulled from her thoughts by Quinn announcing that the boys were coming over now. This was Santana's least favorite part of Celibacy Club because somehow Puck managed to grope and harass her the entire time under the guise of Quinn's stupid games. Sometimes she half wished she could partner with Brittany for the games just so she could get through it with her nerves intact. That would be weird though. Puck imm immediately starts grinding the balloon like an idiot, making me incredibly uncomfortable, but the comedy of it all is Finn is the one to break his balloon. He talks his way out of it, but we all know he is just as much a horny teenager as Puck, he just hides it better. The whole situation prompts a dramatic, pointless speech from Man Hands that does do me the favor of ending this stupid meeting. **

**Upon leaving the room, I immediately pull Brittany aside and ask her to ice cream. She happily agrees and they decided to make a night of it. Sleepovers are a favorite of the blondes; so Santana doesn't mind amusing her. Besides, she had found last year that she really enjoys spending time with Brittany. It never fails to relax her. After an evening of giggling and acting like typical teenagers, it's time for Santana's favorite part of their nights together. They decided halfway through freshman year that they needed plenty of practice kissing so they would know what they were doing with the boys at school. So, as always, the two girls enjoy a make out session before they retire for the night. Disappointingly, before they can retire the night on a high note, Quinn calls to discuss her new scheme for keeping Rachel away from Finn. After listening to her plot, Santana simply laughs at her and hangs the phone up.**

"**Why did you do that Santana? That sounds like fun!"**

"**I am NOT joining the Glee Club so Quinn can spy on her douche bag boyfriend. It would ruin our reputation."**

"**I don't care. I'm doing it!"**

**Santana didn't even bother to argue then, she just pulled Brittany onto the bed with her so they could cuddle and fall asleep. the next day at school Coach Sylvester pulled all three of them into the office and told them they were joining Glee Club as spies so she can end Will Schuester. The Latina girl knew that somehow Quinn had planted this idea in her head so she could keep tabs on her man. Santana almost started complaining as we left the office, but Brittany was so excited about the whole thing she didn't have the heart to ruin her spirit. So after some practicing and pulling a number together, the girls performed "Say A Little Prayer For You" for Schuester, who had to let them in. After all, they absolutely rocked it. A tiny part of Santana also had to admit that it was kind of fun doing the singing and dancing bit. She would never admit it out loud of course though. She had a reputation after all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Santana's nights with Brittany felt like the only thing that got her through some days. The laughing, dancing around, and just general goofing off was such a refreshing change from the façade she always had to keep up at school. Everything just felt so right when they were together. It was almost unbelievable to Santana that the girl that had annoyed and pissed her off so much the first day of high school was now , just a year later, the highlight of Santana's day. Santana had come to appreciate Brittany's incessant, mostly irrelevant chatter. Brittany isn't stupid, like a lot of people choose to think. She just sees the world differently and there isn't anything wrong with that. Santana doesn't even want to think about what kind of person she would really be if it weren't for Brittany. It was something she didn't like to think about. With that it was time for bed, so Santana took her place on Brittany's bed and slumbered off; knowing tomorrow was going to be full of more the backstabbing, scheming behavior that made Santana appreciate these nights.**

**Not to be disappointed, there was an evil scheme of the day to sabotage the club. After easily convincing Rachel to confront Schue about his dancing, the girls recommend the hiring of the notoriously harsh Dakota Stanley. Also, in a ploy that Santana is especially not proud of, the cheerleaders lead Mercedes to believe that Kurt has feelings for her; leaving her devastated when he inevitable rejects. How could she not tell he was gay? The Coach's plan ultimately fails when Man Hands gives a speech on uniqueness and fires the idiot and Mercedes and Kurt make up. Santana didn't really care anyways; it was Coach's and Quinn's vendetta. She actually resented the plot because it made Brittany feel guilty and Santana hated seeing her best friend so down.**

**Santana actually took a sick satisfaction in Brittany's sadness. She enjoyed holding Brittany in her arms and this gave her the perfect opportunity to comfort the blonde. That was until Brittany started asking questions.**

"**Why did we do those things Santana?"**

"**We were trying to help them."**

"**You don't help people by doing mean things."**

"**It all worked out, didn't it?"**

"**I guess."**

**With that, Brittany sunk back into the Latina's arms. Santana hated lying to her but feared if she told the truth Brittany wouldn't want to be around her anymore. She made a promise to herself to start being less manipulative so she could make her best friend proud. Even as she made the vow, she knew she wouldn't keep it the first time Coach or Quinn asked her to do something because she wasn't willing to sacrifice her standing in the school.**


End file.
